1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to meter registers and, more particularly, to meter registers for remote reading.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, many locales visually read utility meters to determine utility consumption. The meters, such as water meters, include an odometer that identifies the consumption of the water consumed. The odometer is read periodically and the difference between the present and the prior reading determines the amount of utility water used. For example, if the most recent water meter reading was 2 million gallons or liters and the previous water meter reading was 1.8 million gallons or liters, then 200,000 gallons or liters of water were consumed. This procedure of individually reading water meters is time consuming, labor intensive, and expensive. In a competitive market, such an expense affects profitability to the utility provider. This is especially a problem in submetering markets where a separate entity may have to be employed to read water meters in apartment buildings and apartment building complexes.
Subsequently, systems were developed relating to remote reading systems. One such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,407 to Galpem and entitled “System for Measuring and Recording a Utility Consumption”. This particular arrangement incorporated a transponder and receiver arrangement whereby a meter reader placed a meter reading device in close proximity to a transponder for a meter reading. This arrangement reduced the time spent by the meter reader on an individual site and more accurately recorded utility consumption. However, meter reading was still a labor intensive process.
Subsequently, meter reading systems have evolved whereby they are either connected to telephone lines and/or transmitters which transmit radio waves to a central location. In many instances, this eliminates many of the problems associated with utility consumption reading.
However, a problem has always existed with utility meters in that the register required substantial modification to retrofit the meter to attach a transponder. One solution was to make a hole in the register glass to attach a wire or antenna. Other solutions included drilling holes in the register case to accomplish the same goal. Problems occur when one attempts to drill through the register case, namely, moisture buildup in the register case. The moisture buildup can corrode metallic parts and/or cause short circuiting of the electrical components.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.